The present invention is related to an improved process for obtaining a hair dressing agent, capable of increasing brightness, softness and flexibility levels, as well as the trend of preserving the desired hair format, without evidencing the problems of known hair dressing agents, involving greenish and/or darkening tints when applied on brown, clair and greyish hair, as well as the characteristic undesirable metallic smell during the hair dying process.
The known technique reveals that hairdressing agents significantly improve both the visual aspect and the physical appearance of hair, submitted to treatment with the above-mentioned hairdressing agent.
The hair dressing technology envisages the occurrence of an encompassing number of formulae for obtaining a hair dressing agent.
As is known by specialists in hairdressing agent technology, processes for obtaining cremes use, in a general way, copper chlorate, ascorbic acid/pyrogallol, ammonium chlorate, soluble starch, etc. However, as has been noted, after the third application of such agents, using copper chlorate, one observe a trend of brown, clair and greyish hair acquiring a xe2x80x9cgreenish tintxe2x80x9d (darkening) due to a copper deposit (Cu+2) in strands of hair, in addition to a characteristic unpleasant metallic smell while drying the hair.
In the corresponding request for Letters Patent, an improved process is mentioned, which consists in producing an entirely new type of hair dressing agent, extremely efficient as far as its basic objectives are concerned, such as natural brightness, softness, durability of format of dressed hair, etc., in addition to solving problems of the greenish/dark tint and unpleasant smell, as mentioned above, and a basically safe product is obtained, which does not attack the scalp surface, with which the cream enters in contact at the time of its application and remaining thereon for a large period of time.
The active ingredients of the formula applied in the improved process of the present invention are ascorbic acid and manganese salts.
Ascorbic acid (C6H8O6) is a crystalline and white vitamin, found in fruits, especially in citric fruits and in some green leaf vegetables, and is also called vitamin xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d.
The agent originated from the process of the present invention is offered to users in a packing, in powdered form, which, in addition to active ingredients (effectively acting to obtain desired effects), contains a thickening material which, before its application by a user, is mixed with water.
Another presentation of the dressing agent to the user, resulting from the improved process of the present invention, is evidenced in the form of a convenient gel, paste or cream, which may be used directly in this condition by users who intend to condition their hair.
The formulations of the improved process of the present invention may also include (without changing the inventive value of the improved process) a surfactant agent, a wetting component and functional equivalents or similar items, in addition to other compounds used in treating and hair modeling, such as a quaternary salt, a dye, a relaxing agent, etc.
With the purpose of offering a more encompassing insight on the improved process for obtaining hair conditioning agents, pursuant to the present invention, subsequently some examples of formulae will be described, which may be accomplished in order to attain the objectives of the improved process of the invention, i.e. an improved process capable of generating an efficient hair conditioning agent, without the problems found in the earlier art, and without restricing the invention with the problems.
It should, however, be pointed out that formulae are presented herein solely for exemplification and clarification and are not, in any way, restrictive of the invention.